Aniki
by Decadenc
Summary: Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Sasuke. Não podia evitar. Queria. Mas não podia. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era agüentar a dor, e rezar para que aquilo terminasse logo, para que Itachi se satisfizesse logo."-Dark Lemon. Você foi avisado :


Aniki.

_"Mas que merda... Por que o Orochimaru tinha que me mandar voltar logo pela manhã? Logo nesse sol miserável? O que ele tem na cabeça?"_

Sasuke pensava, enquanto ia fazendo seu caminho em direção a Vila do Som, a mando de Orochimaru. Estava em uma missão, da qual fora mandado voltar, o que o deixou, na melhor forma de dizer, extremamente irritado. A viajem de volta demoraria três dias, no máximo. Estava no terceiro dia caminhando, mas sabia que não chegaria naquele dia. Resolvera caminhar o restante do dia, até o anoitecer. Mesmo que quisesse ir adiante, sabia que não teria forças para tal.

O decorrer do dia foi sem problemas. Sem inimigos o enchendo o saco, sim, enchendo o saco. Sasuke não precisava fazer muito para acabar com os míseros adversários que apareciam de hora em hora.

_"Uhn... Vou procurar logo algum lugar pra passar a noite... Não vai demorar muito pra anoitecer." _ Pensou e logo parou sua corrida, já exausto, pois correra desde de manhã. Andou alguns minutos, até achar uma pequena cabana, bem embrenhada do meio das árvores ali presentes.

_"Uhn.. não dá pra arrumar nada melhor mesmo... E aqui fica bem escondido... Não tem perigo... Não deve aparecer ninguém... E, bom... Se aparecer, deve ser mais um ninja qualquer." _Pensou e apenas entrou na tal cabana. Não havia armadilha alguma e era bem simples. Uma cabana de madeira, com uma pequena cama no lado esquerdo, uma pequena mesa no centro, e algo encostado na parede oposta que algum dia deveria ter sido uma estante, todos os objetos de madeira.

Sasuke não era uma pessoa de ficar distraída, ou de guarda baixa, principalmente sendo ele. Mas o cansaço, e o sono que chegou com a noite, o obrigavam a isso. Tanto, que não percebeu um par de olhos vermelhos à sua espreita, apenas o observando de longe.

Jogou suas coisas ao lado da cama. Tirou da mochila algo como um saco de dormir, e pôs em cima da cama. Não estava com tanta fome, comeria algo pela manhã. Apenas entrou em sua cama improvisada, e logo adormeceu, sem suspeitar do perigo que o rondava.

---

- Hey, Otouto. Acorde. - Disse uma voz serena, levemente grave.

Demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos, tentou lembrar do que havia acontecido.

_"Andando... Parar... Noite... Cabana... Aah... Acho que tô lembrando... Eu... Vim parar nessa cabana, procurando um lugar pra dormir... Mas... Não tinha ninguém comigo..."_. Finalmente, abriu os olhos. Olhou em volta, procurando o local de onde viera a voz. Demorou um pouco até focar a pessoa que olhava.

- I-itachi?! - Perguntou, assustado. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Tentou levantar-se, em vão, algo o impedia. - O-o que é isso?

- É pra garantir que você não vai fugir, Otouto. - Disse, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Fugir?! O que você tá dizendo, seu imbecil?! Meu solta, porra! - Gritou, tentando novamente, em vão, se levantar. Itachi prendera seus braços, na cabeceira da cama.

- Não adianta, Sasuke. - Disse, sério. - As cordas estão sendo controladas pelo meu chakra. Você está fraco. E, cá entre nós, você é fraco. - Disse, sorrindo sadicamente.

Fraco. Fraco. Fraco. Fraco. Essas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Sasuke. Não era fraco! Não podia ser! Lembrava-se da última que se encontrara com Itachi, e o mesmo dissera que ainda era fraco, que precisava odiá-lo ainda mais. Mas ele odiava. Odiava com todas as suas forças, que não eram poucas. Odiava tê-lo perto de si, como agora. Simplesmente, o odiava. E ainda assim não entendia como não podia ir contra o irmão.

- Afinal, o que você quer de mim?! - Perguntou gritando.

Itachi o olhou fixamente durante alguns segundos.

- Sabe, Sasuke... - Disse levantando-se da mesa de centro, em que estava sentado, e caminhando em direção à cama. - Eu sempre quis você, sempre quis te possuir, e... Vendo você daquele jeito, tão cansado, tão frágil... Eu não pude resistir. - Disse, e deu outro sorriso sádico, se divertindo ao ver o olhar aterrorizado de Sasuke.

- Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo... ! Por que você não vai foder o Kisame?!?! A merda do seu parceiro?! - Gritou. Não era um garoto de ter medo de algo. Mas aquilo realmente o assustava. Itachi só podia estar de brincadeira, não estava acreditando nisso.

Os gritos de Sasuke só faziam Itachi rir, e o terror em sua face só o deixava mais excitado.

- Sabe, - Disse, subindo na cama. - já me cansei do Kisame. E, - Abriu as pernas de Sasuke. - você sempre será meu preferido, Otouto. - Terminou finalmente, e se deitou em cima de Sasuke.

Sasuke o olhava com medo. O que Itachi pretendia fazer? Como se ele já não soubesse.

- Me solta, Itachi! Mas que merda. - Disse se sacudindo.

- Não. Bom, você pode se soltar, se for capaz. Ou, se preferir, pode implorar. - Disse.

Implorar? Não! Nunca! Não iria se rebaixar daquele jeito. Era orgulhoso demais para isso. Qualquer coisa, menos implorar. Não importava, iria agüentar o que Itachi fizesse, fosse o que fosse, mas não ia implorar.

- Itachi? - Chamou.

- Sim?

- Vá se foder, seu merda.

- Sasuke, Sasuke. Eu pretendia ser bom com você, não bom, mas, pelo menos, queria que fosse menos doloroso, pra você. Mas, você é muito malcriado, sabia Otouto? - Disse dando um leve sorriso. - Agora eu vou ter que te castigar.

Olhou fixamente pra seu irmão mais novo e viu em seus olhos, o sentimento de ódio que se esvaía deles. Isso o divertiu. Sabe, enchia seu ego.

- Sasuke?

- ...

- Me odeie. - Disse e beijou seu irmão. Empurrou sua língua pra dentro daquela boca que sempre sentiu vontade de beijar. Embora Sasuke não desse a passagem que ele realmente queria, ele continuou a beijar aquela boca, a contornar aqueles lábios, que Itachi sempre desejara. Sasuke percebeu que não teria como evitar isso. Lentamente, foi deixando Itachi adentrar mais em sua boca. Itachi a explorava como nunca, sedento por seu sabor, que há tanto tempo quisera ter.

Finalmente sem ar, afastou-se de Sasuke.

- Sabe Sasuke, espero que tenha aproveitado o beijo. Pois essa é a coisa que mais vai te agradar, daqui pra frente. - Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Itachi mal acabara de falar e foi em direção ao pescoço de Sasuke, dando uma forte mordida. O outro arqueou as costas de leve. Aquela mordida havia doído. Mas sabia que nem se comparava ao que estava por vir.

Sentiu seu pensamento ser interrompido por outra forte mordida, em sua clavícula. Itachi o lambia, dava chupões em seu pescoço, e o mordia, cada vez mais forte, fazendo o pescoço de Sasuke começar a doer. Itachi foi descendo sua boca, mordendo a pele branca de Sasuke, deixando marcas por onde passava. Parou sua boca nos mamilos de Sasuke, que rapidamente, mordia, e o chupava forte, ouvindo os bem baixos gemidos de dor de Sasuke, tamanha era a força com que estava fazendo aquilo.

- Sasuke, você é tão lindo, assim. Entregue, rendido, gemendo... De dor.

- Vá se foder, Itachi. Termine logo com isso. - Rosnou.

Itachi mordeu o mamilo de Sasuke, quase o fazendo sangrar.

- Aah! - Dor.

- Mande eu me foder mais uma vez, e você vai se arrepender eternamente. - Disse Itachi o fitando. Sasuke estremeceu. Por mais que odiasse seu irmão, desafiá-lo não era uma boa idéia.

Itachi subiu seu corpo mais uma vez, beijando novamente Sasuke. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dele enquanto passeava suas mãos pelo seu corpo, passando e enterrando as unhas na pele pálida de Sasuke, fazendo alguns pontos sangrarem.

Beijava-o com voracidade, faminto pela sua boca, mordendo, lambendo. Mordendo seus lábios até sentir o gosto metálico dentro de sua boca.

Sasuke não agüentava mais, queria que acabasse, e logo. Já devia estar todo marcado. As mordidas que Itachi dera em si, foram extremamente fortes, vários pontos de seu corpo sangravam, devido a cada vez que Itachi enterrava suas unhas nele, a fim de ouvir seus gemidos de dor.

- Uuhn... Sasuke... Eu não agüento mais, e você? - Gemeu, ao ouvido de Sasuke e sorriu sadicamente, fazendo Sasuke temer que o pior já estava por vir.

Itachi saiu de cima de cima de Sasuke. Levantou-se, já estava sem sua capa preta, com nuvens vermelhas, típica da Akatsuki. Começou a retirar apenas a calça. Sasuke não queria olhar, apenas virara para o lado, e fechara os olhos, enquanto Itachi ia se desfazendo de suas roupas.

- Não precisa olhar mesmo. Você vai sentir. - Sasuke sentiu novamente o peso de Itachi na cama, e o sentiu retirando suas calças, as descendo junto com sua cueca. Sasuke estremeceu quando sua calça foi retirada pro completo. Itachi abriu as pernas de Sasuke e se encaixou entre elas.

- Sabe, eu acho que você não vai gostar disso. Mas, não importa. - Disse, e se posicionou entre a pequena entrada virgem, de Sasuke. Sasuke o encarou. Itachi riu. Sem cerimônia, entrou em Sasuke. Colocou apenas a cabeça de seu pênis, na entrada de Sasuke, a fim de dar espaço para o resto do seu membro. Feito, entrou por completo em Sasuke.

- Aaaah! - Fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas. Sasuke se contorceu de dor. Muita dor. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, e ser violado daquele jeito foi imensamente doloroso. Odiava Itachi. Gritou. Gritou o mais alto que pôde. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria parar seu irmão.

Nem bem havia se recuperado, Itachi entrou e saiu novamente de dentro dele. Dor. Grito. Sangue. Sasuke sentia algo escorrendo por entre suas nádegas. Mais um movimento de Itachi, mais rápido. E outro. Sasuke nunca sentira tanta dor em sua vida.

Em pouco tempo, aquele lugar silencioso, foi preenchido pelos gritos de dor de Sasuke, e os gemidos de prazer de Itachi, que entrava e saía rápido, e com força, de dentro de Sasuke, machucando-o por dentro, e mesmo que Sasuke nunca fosse admitir, por fora. Sem se importar com Sasuke, Itachi ia o mais rápido que podia, apenas sentido as paredes quentes de Sasuke, nunca antes tocadas, o envolvendo, o enchendo de prazer.

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Sasuke. Não podia evitar. Queria. Mas não podia. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era agüentar a dor, e rezar pra que aquilo terminasse logo, para que Itachi se satisfizesse logo.

_"I-itachi... P-pára... __Por favor...". _Implorava mentalmente. Não podia mais agüentar. Sabia que podia desmoronar a qualquer momento".

Itachi sentiu que estava chegando perto do ápice, e o estocou o mais rápido que pôde, machucando-o mais ainda, mas, quem se importava? Ele não.

- S-sasuke. - Gemeu, por fim. Liberando o líquido quente que saía de si, dentro de Sasuke.

Sasuke gemeu alto, quando Itachi saiu de dentro dele. Sentiu sêmen e sangue escorrendo de dentro de si, para suas nádegas. Sentiu nojo de si.

Itachi levantou, e começou a colocar suas roupas. Sasuke estava exausto. Iria adormecer a qualquer momento, mas ainda assim evitava olhar Itachi.

- Sabe, Otouto. Foi bom. Mas, pena que você ainda é fraco. Teria mais graça, se você tivesse lutado um pouco mais. Patético. - Disse dando um leve sorriso.

Por incrível que pareça, não sentiu ódio, nem raiva. Sentiu-se magoado. Por que? Ele não sabia. Mas aquelas palavras o haviam ferido. Mais do que estava ferido corporalmente.

Não tinha forças para retrucar o que o outro tinha dito. Apenas sentiu as cordas de seus pulsos sendo desamarradas. Não tinha problema, não é? Afinal, ele era um inútil, fraco. Não poderia fazer nada, mesmo que quisesse.

- Aniki. - Sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde. Mas Itachi ouviu.

- Nos vemos por aí, Otouto. - Itachi disse. Sasuke ouviu o som da porta batendo, não tinha forças pra se mover. Foi a última coisa que ouviu.

_"Aniki."_

E adormeceu.

Oioi gente ^^

Bom, é a minha primeira fic dark lemon, então, não me batam se ficou ruim x_x

E, nada melhor pra eu saber se ficou ruim ou bom, do que reviews mandadas por vocês, né? =D

Aah, gente, não custa nada, uma reviewzinha... faça alguém feliz /o/ Primeira fic dark, mereço, né? *cara de cachorro pidão*... nem que seja um "cara, ficou péssima" =D apsokpaoksapsok

Prometo que respondo por e-mail =D aspkapsokapsok ...

Beeeijos, a todos.. ;*


End file.
